dusktilldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Two
Season Two of [[From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series|''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series]].'' About Season Two begins with our characters in their separate worlds - Santanico (Gonzalez) and Richie (Holtz) are outside Houston, living like Bonnie and Clyde; Seth and Kate (Madison Davenport) are scraping by South of the Border; and Freddie Gonzalez (Jesse Garcia) is protecting his wife and young daughter in a Houston suburb. And Carlos Madrigal (Valderrama) and Scott Fuller (Brandon Soo-Hoo) emerge from the Titty Twister, changed men. They will all come together once again - this time facing off against an even bigger threat. Multimedia Pictures fdtd2promo.jpg fdtd2promo2.jpg fdtd2promo3.jpg fdtd2promo4.jpg 1342253993436872516.jpg 1342253993485796420.jpg 1342253993387197508.jpg 1342253993259405124.jpg Videos From Dusk Till Dawn Season 2 Official Trailer|From Dusk Till Dawn Season 2 Trailer Soundtrack # Adult Video-"Alive" # Luis and the Wildfires-"Dance in the Rain" # Chingon-"Cruisin' for a Bruisin" Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko (10/10) * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko (10/10) * Eiza González as Santánico Pandemonium (9/10) * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez (9/10) * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller (10/10) * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller (9/10) * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner (6/10) * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal (10/10) * Esai Morales as Amancio Malvado (8/10) Special Appearance by * Danny Trejo as The Regulator (6/10) Supporting Cast * Briana Evigan as Sonja Lam (8/10) * Manuel Garcia-Rulfo as Narciso Menendez (5/10) * Blair Bomar as Alice (4/10) * Alicia Sanz as Paloma Gutierrez (4/10) * Jeff Fahey as Uncle Eddie Cruickshank (4/10) * Demi Lovato as Maia (3/10) * Patrick Davis as Rafa Infante (3/10) * David DeLao as Tony Mendoza (3/10) * Chris Browning as Nathan Blanchard (3/10) * Lawrence Varnado as Hughes (3/10) * Gabriel Gutierrez as The Arbiter (3/10) * Keith Jardine as Tucker (3/10) * Vincent Fuentes as Cristobal (3/10) * Jamie Tisdale as Margaret Gonzalez (2/10) * Brandon Smith as Chance Holbrook (2/10) * Jere Burns as Winchester Greely (2/10) * Heather Kafka as Madame Diana (1/10) * Hemky Madera as Celestino Oculto (1/10) * Don Johnson as Earl McGraw (1/10) * Gary Busey as The Prospector (1/10) * Emily Rios as Ximena Vasconcelos (1/10) * Julio Oscar Mechoso as The Driver (1/10) Guest Cast * Luis Albert Acevedo Jr. as Mexican Cop (2/10) * Felix Alonzo as The Collector (2/10) * Neal Kodinsky as J.D. (2/10) * Tyler Perez as Derek (2/10) * David Maldonado as Balthazar Ambrose (2/10) * Matthew Phillips as Jimmy Gilbert (1/10) * Daniel Ross Owens as Dex Kelleher (1/10) * Carlos Lozano as Night Manager (1/10) * Adriana Garza as Graciela (1/10) * Lisa Suarez as La Matrona (1/10) * Fernando Morales as Chino (1/10) * Holt Boggs as Chester (1/10) * Jason Small as Langston (1/10) * Alexandria DeBerry as Jessica (1/10) * Jesse Johnson as Young Earl McGraw (1/10) Episode List Home Media The second season was released February 2, 2016. http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Dusk-Till-Dawn-Series-Season-2/21769 Trivia *Danny Trejo played the film series' Razor Charlie, while he plays a different character in the TV series. *Season Two takes place roughly three months after the events of Season One as is mentioned by Carlos who says he was inside the labyrinth for three months in Bondage. References See also Category:TV Series Category:Season Two